Learning to Live
by Comet96
Summary: There was an idea that included a group of seventh year students. Tyler Potter, twin sister of James Potter now has to live with Sirius Black for a year, during her last year at Hogwarts all because There was a time when Dumbledore agreed with an idea that Madam Pomfrey held.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome back and welcome first years. I have a few start of term notices of the year. All students are not to enter the Dark Forest unless with a teacher. Our new care-taker Mr Filch has a list of band items on his office door. I would also like to ask all seventh year students to stay behind after the feast. Now let's eat." Dumbledore muttered after the first years got sorted into their houses. All four house tables filled with food of all sorts. I looked over at Lily (my best friend) to see her with the same facial expression.

"I wonder what they want to tell us after the feast." I muttered watching her wipe her Head girl badge. Wait she might know what's going on. "Lil's, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Honestly Tyler I'm just as confused as you are. If I knew I would tell you." she replied cutting up her steak pie.

"What are you two ladies talking about?" a familiar voice muttered taking a seat next to me. I looked over to see my twin sitting down to enjoy the feast.

"We were wondering why the teachers wanted seventh years to stay behind after the feast, but you wouldn't know about that would you?" Lily spat at him showing that she clearly hated him.

"Yeah why weren't you here?" I asked in a worried tone. He gave me a look that said 'What are you my mother'. "I'm your sister James! I was worried!" He sighed, shaking his head.

"I was giving out detentions." he muttered, trying to calm me down. I nodded believing him, glad that he wasn't in trouble. I looked past James to see three empty spaces at the table.

"Where is Remus, Peter and Sirius?" I asked spitting out Sirius name. God I hated that boy. Who does he think he is going around breaking every girl's heart because he could? James smirked at this trying not to laugh.

"Oh they are getting told off by Professor McGonagall." he replied smugly like it was the best thing that could ever happen.

"And why are they getting told off and you're not?" Lily asked, thinking that the day James didn't get detention with the other three would be the day a Slytherin got on with a Gryffindor.

"Because I was the one who gave them detention!" he muttered like it was possible that it could happen. I just stared at him like he just said he liked watching the giant squid bath at midnight.

"And why did you give them detention?" I asked outstanded. I can't believe James betrayed his friends.

"Because they thought it would be funny to tie six Hufflepuff's tongues together. I actually thought it was rather disturbing, so before they could cause any trouble I gave them detention." he muttered shivering at the memory.

"I bet they weren't happy." I mumbled playing with my mash.

"No they weren't. Sirius said he was going to get me back so bad for this." James muttered sighing. I could tell he didn't want to give his best friends detention but as he is Head boy he was going to have to stop their constant pranking.

"At least you are maturing James." Lily added with a small smile on her face. "I'm sure they will come round and see that you did the right thing." What the hell was going on? Why was Lily being kind to James? I shook my head trying to shake away anything that was trying to make this make sense. There was nothing that made this make sense. It was just plain weird.

After the feast finished the house prefects lead the first years to the common rooms and the sixth years and below left the great hall as well. All the teachers apart from Slughorn, Sprout and Flitwick left. The only people left in the Great Hall was the seventh years, Slughorn, Sprout, Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore. Before Dumbledore could say anything the doors opened and in came Professor McGonagall followed by Remus, Peter and Sirius. The three boys came over and joined the little group of seventh year Gryffindor's while McGonagall joined the remaining head teachers.

"Now that everyone is here I would like to announce that over the summer I and Madam Pomfrey have decided to introduce this new scheme at Hogwarts. We have already cleared it with the school board and the Ministry and they have allowed us to try it with this year's seventh year. Over this year while you will be study for your NEWT's you will also be part of the 'Learning to Live Foundation'. The Learning to Live Foundation will teach you students what it is like to live your lives after Hogwarts. During this time you will be living off campus and learning to live as a couple with your selected partner. Now Madam Pomfrey and your heads of houses have helped set up this scheme. I must warn you all now that not all seventh year students have been chosen to do this, only a selected few from each house. I must also warn you that some houses have been mixed up with others and some may still be with house members." Dumbledore said getting the attention of all seventh year students. I looked over at Lily who raised her eyebrows at this news. Madam Pomfrey stepped forward with a roll of parchment.

"I will call out the names of the couples that have been chosen. If your name does not get called out you will head straight back to your common room. Remus Lupin and Crystal Green. Peter Pettigrew and Karen Grooves. Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett. Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black. James Potter and Lily Evans. Sirius Black and Tyler Potter. These are the selected students all other students please return to your houses now." Madam Pomfrey called out sending the other students away after calling the seven couples out. Why oh why did I have to be paired up with none other than Sirius Black? I looked over at Lily to see she didn't like who she was paired with either.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now that you have been placed into your couples could you please sit at the seven tables?" McGonagall ordered while helping Madam Pomfrey with seven packages. I dragged myself over to the table that Sirius had sat at. Luckily he sat at the table next to James and Lily. I looked over at Lily showing her my displeasure at this idea. I received then same look from her. I sat down on the other side of the table and glared at Sirius.

"Oh come on Ty. You can't act like this if we are going to have to live with each other for the whole year." he whined trying to get on with me. I gave him a look and ignored him.

"Madam Pomfrey will now go around to each couple and give them a package filled with information needed during this scheme." Dumbledore stated calmly as Madam Pomfrey started giving out the packages. She placed one down on our table and I picked it up. I opened the parcel to see a key, information leaflets, some license papers and other legal looking papers. "Inside you will find a key with a number on. Information leaflets will help you with things that will be your 'obstacles' during this scheme. There are license for things like marriage, medical, jobs and apparition. There are also counselling papers that both of you will have to fill in. I would ask you to please fill in all legal papers now before we show you your accommodations." I pulled out all the legal papers reading over them. One for apparition. One for any medical information. One for local jobs in Hogsmeade. And one for a marriage. Wait a marriage. I raised my hand in the air waiting for a teacher to come.

"Yes Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked waiting for me to answer him.

"Sir, do we have to fill in these marriage licenses?" I murmured not wanting to do it.

"Yes you do. Don't worry Miss. Potter you will not actually be married to Mr Black but during this year at Hogwarts you will be known as Mrs Black for the scheme's sake." I sighed knowing there was no way of getting out of this. I lifted my quill signing all legal documents. I hesitated before signing the marriage license but handed it to Sirius after I did so. I filled in the counselling papers as well and handed them over to him after.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Black." Sirius said sticking his hand out for me to shake. I glared at him.

"If you call me that again I will curse you so hard you would want to die!" I spat through gritted teeth making sure only Sirius could here. He smirked, shaking his head.

"I'm going to enjoy being married to you for a year." he sarcastically replied before turning to the other table to talk to James.

"Please hand in all legal papers to Madam Pomfrey and then proceed to come up here and collect your marriage bands." McGonagall's voice rang out as she stood in front of a small wooden desk that held seven pairs of velvet boxes. Sirius got up and helped me out of my seat. Okay weird. I passed the papers over to Madam Pomfrey and we then proceeded over to McGonagall. She passed us a velvet box each and told us we had to give each other our wedding bands and place them on the finger of our partner. I opened the box to find a simple gold wedding band. I picked it up and noticed some writing engraved on the inside of the ring. I read the writing and didn't like what it said. 'My heart is yours x Tyler x' was the world trying to piss me off? I quickly shoved the ring on his ring finger trying to touch a small proportion of him. He then grabbed my hand and slowly placed a small elegant silver ring on my finger. I looked at the ring in shock. It was beautiful. The small silver ring had a small diamond that made it look elegant. This was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I looked up a smiled at Sirius.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. Sirius chuckled, slowly stroking my hand - which was still in his hand - with his thumb.

"I could only give the best to my wife." he said seriously. I couldn't help but laugh. We walked over to James and Lily who seemed to be arguing about something.

"What's the matter with you two?" I asked as we reached them.

"Lily doesn't like her ring." James said looking mad. I grabbed her hand and looked at the small vintage ring. It was pretty. It was only a small gold ring with a green gemstone in the middle.

"Lily this is really pretty. Why don't you like it?" I asked looking up at her. She motioned for me to come closer.

"I do like it. It's like the ring I've always wanted. I just want to know how he knows that?" she whispered in my ear. I looked at her and smiled.

"Since when have you seen my great-grandma's engagement ring?" I stated smiling.

"Your great-grandma's what?" she asked shocked. I laughed at her expression.

"She left James her engagement ring. And that is what it looks like. Maybe you and James are meant to be together if you like the ring he gave you." I replied smiling.

"Oh shut up Ty. Let's see your ring then." she said pushing my lightly. I held up my hand and showed her the ring. "Oh my God that is so beautiful. Sirius must have really thought about it." I pulled my hand away and dragged her back over to the boys.

"Hey Ty guess what?" Sirius near enough shouted as we joined them.

"What?" I asked aggressively as I stood by his side. I looked at him and James to see giant smiles planted on the faces.

"Lily and James are living next door to us!" he exclaimed sounding excited. I shook my head and laughed at his excitement.

"Hey at least I can see you every day Lil's" I muttered to her as she went and stood next to her 'husband'.

"Right, you have been given keys to your houses, but you have no idea where these houses are. Just outside of Hogsmeade is a smaller village with seven cottages. These cottages have been built for this scheme in mind. There is also a pub, little shop, a day-care centre and a post office. If you follow Madam Pomfrey out to the courtyard there are seven awaiting carriages for you. These carriages will take you to your new homes. Your trunks, pets and school supplies have all been moved into your house already. Now if you would please leave to start your new lives." Dumbledore stated calmly as all ways before leaving the Great Hall to go back to his office.

"You will notice that each carriage is marked with a number. The number of your house is the number carriage you should be taking." Madam Pomfrey said loudly as we reached the courtyard.

"What is our number?" I asked Sirius as we stood in front of the carriages.

"Seven." he replied leading me towards the last carriage. He opened the door and waited for me to climb up before entering himself.

"Thanks" I muttered slightly blushing.

"No problem." he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched silently as Hogwarts disappeared as we made our way through Hogsmeade. The carriages passed through Hogsmeade and onto a small country road for about fifteen minutes before we came into a small village. At the entrance of the village was a church on the right-hand side and a post office on the left. After the post office was cottage number 1 followed by 2, 3 and 4. There was a day-care centre after cottage number 4 which was placed diagonally to start to curve the village around. Directly in front of the village entrance at a distance was a large pub, which on its left was followed by cottage number 7 which like the day-care centre was at an angle. After cottage 7 came cottage 6 and then 5 followed by the shop and then back to the church first seen. A small smile found its way onto my face. This was actually a really nice village.

"Oh look. We live next door to the pub." Sirius let out excitedly as our carriage stopped outside cottage number 7. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Of course that's what you think about, living next door to a pub." I replied walking down the pathway towards the carriage. "Can you open the door please?" Sirius pulled out the key from his pocket and opened the door. He waited for me to enter before entering himself. The cottage went straight into a small hallway with a staircase and three doors leading off. I walked into the first door on the left which took me into the kitchen. It was a simple wooden country kitchen with a small dining table. The actual cooking area of the kitchen had a simple oven, fridge, freezer and sink area. There was also a counter seperating the kitchen area from the small dining area. I walked back out of the hallway and walked to the end of the hallway to the door that was opposite the front door. This door leads straight into an average size front room. The front room was a simple cream colour. There was a muggle T.V, wooden bookshelf, coffee table and two cream loveseats. There were also French doors which lead out to a large garden. There was an arch-way which lead into another room coming off of the front room. This room was a small, but alright size study. The study was complete with two wooden desks which had mine and Sirius's parchment, quills and ink set up. I walked back out into the hallway from the side door on the study which took me out to the bottom of the stairs. I walked up the stairs into a smaller hallway which had four doors coming off it. I opened the closest door on my left to see a medium size blue bathroom complete with shower, bath, toilet, sink and a towel cabinet. I opened the closest door on my right to see a cream and brown bedroom, complete with a double bed, two bedside tables, two wooden wardrobes and a simple loveseat. I moved down the hall way and opened the last door on the right. This door opened into a cream and black nursery which was complete with a cream crib, changing table, baby bath, a small wooden wardrobe, toys and a wooden rocking chair in the corner. Why the hell would we need a nursery? I closed the door and then turned to the last door on the left. When I opened this door my eyes grew wide. This room was meant to be the master bedroom. There was a king size bed, two bedside tables, two wooden wardrobes a mirror, a dressing table and a red loveseat. The colour theme for the master bedroom was black and red. I walked into the room and picked up a piece of parchment with was laying on the bed.

_While living in this cottage you will both be sleeping in the same bed. You are free to do what you wish and of course we will have no recognisation of what has happened. Your cloths and belongs have already been set around the house. The fridge is full, but if you run out you will have to run down to the shop and complete your shopping. Please enjoy your time spent in your new home . Yours sincerely Albus Dumbledore._

I really could kill at this time. There is no way in hell that I am sleeping in the same bed as Sirius Black! I walked out of the room, marching down the stairs and into the front room where I found Sirius sitting on one of the sofas watching T.V. I picked up the information booklet we were giving, from the coffee table and opened it. All most all the pages in the booklet where empty. I read over the pages which had writing on; moving into your new home, shopping in the village, learning to live together. I flipped to the contents page and found what I was looking for at the bottom of the page. 'This booklet will give you more information as you complete the obstacles of the foundation ' I sighed throwing down the information booklet and looking at Sirius.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked him, waiting patiently for his reply. He looked at me a smiled.

"Why are you actually going to make me one?" he mumbled sounding uninterested flipping channels on the telly.

"Yeah. What do you want?" I replied playing with my fingers waiting for his reply.

"Just a glass of water please." I nodded and walked into the kitchen. I pulled out a glass and filled it with water. On my way out I noticed a phone hanging on a wall. Next to the phone was a piece of parchment stuck on the wall. I walked over and read what looked like to be numbers. I walked back into the front room and placed down his glass of water.

"Thanks" he thanked not taking his eyes from a Quidditch match showing on the telly. It must have wizard programs as well.

"It's okay." I replied before walking into the kitchen and looking at the numbers on the parchment. (These phone numbers are not real I made them up)

Cottage 1 - Mr & Mrs Malfoy - 01392 688901

Cottage 2 - Mr & Mrs Lestrange - 01392 688902

Cottage 3 - Mr & Mrs Pettigrew - 1392 688903

Cottage 4 - Mr & Mrs Lupin - 01392 688904

Cottage 5 - Mr & Mrs Weasley - 01392 688905

Cottage 6 - Mr & Mrs Potter - 01392 688906

Cottage 7 - Mr & Mrs Black - 01392 688907

Post Office - 01392 688908

Pub - 01392 688909

Day-care centre - 01392 688910

Shop - 01392 688911

Church - 01392 688912

Professor Dumbledore's Office - 01392 688913

Hogsmeade:

Three Broomsticks - 01392 688601

Honeyduke's - 01392 688602

Zonko's - 01392 688603

Post Office - 01392 688604

The Hogs Head Tavern - 01392 688605

Gladrags Wizardwear - 01392 688606

Scrivenshafts Quill shop - 01392 688607

Hogsmeade Station - 01392 688608

Dervish & Bonges - 01392 688609

Madam Puddifoot's - 01392 688610

I picked up the phone and typed in 01392 688906. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Hello?" a man asked on the other end.

"James?" I replied knowing it was him.

"Yeah. Is that you Tyler?" he asked in a confused tone. I laughed. James had no idea how to use phones. We had one at home but he never used it.

"Yeah it's me. Is Lily there James?" I sung down the phone to him while sitting down at the dining table.

"Hang on I'll just get her." he replied sounding upset that it wasn't him I called for, before shouting for her.

"Hello?" she asked trying not to sound curious.

"Lil's it's me, Tyler." I laughed down the phone to her.

"Tyler, how are you? Is your house nice? Why are you ringing me?" she asked all in one breath.

"I'm good. The house is nice. And I'm ringing you because of the house. Have you been to look at the rooms yet?" I moaned tapping my foot against the table leg.

"I haven't been upstairs yet. I'm making James something to eat. Why?" she replied and I could hear her chopping something in the background.

"Oh look at you. Lily you have turned on me. Why you are making the perfect housewife aren't you Mrs Potter?" I mocked laughing at this.

"Oh shut up Mrs Black. Now tell me what is it you wanted to say?" she threw back at me not even sounding pissed off.

"Did you know that there are only three rooms up there apart from the bathroom? One nursery - I have no idea why we would need that - and guest room and then a master bedroom, which we have to share with the boys. This means you have to sleep in the same bed as James!" I shouted down the phone in panic.

"Okay. Tyler take a deep breath and breath. I have no problem sharing abed with James as long as he keeps his hands to himself." she muttered down the phone.

"What? Wait you want to sleep in the same bed as my brother?" I asked shocked at this news.

"I'm honestly not bothered Tyler. You know I like him. I think you just don't want to share the same bed as Sirius. I don't see why you hate the boy so much? I think you might actually like him and you're in denial." Lily replied still chopping in the background.

"I'm not in denial! I don't like Sirius!" I snapped banging my fist against the table.

"Really? Then why are you getting so frustrated over it?" she laughed down the phone causing me to frown. "Look Ty, I've got to go before James starts complaining about still being hungry. I'll pop round tomorrow and we'll go check out this village. See you later. Bye."

"Bye Lil's." I muttered. I put down the phone sighing.

"Are you alright Ty?" someone asked behind me. I turned to see Sirius there.

"Yeah I'm just tired I guess. I'm going to go up to bed." I yawned getting up from the table.

"I'll join you. It's been a really long day." he replied following me upstairs. We walked in silence towards our bedroom. I couldn't help but feel a little awkward. I walked over to the left side of the bed, opening a draw and pulling out a pair of pyjama bottoms and a top. I grabbed them and ran into the bathroom. I folded up my jeans and tank top after throwing on a pair of shorts and a white silk top. I walked back in the room to see Sirius pulling off his top. Oh God he has a really nice body. Wait! Stop thinking that Tyler! Snap out of it! He threw his top on the floor and pulled of his jeans, which left him wear only a pair of boxers. Oh God. Oh God. I walked into the room still staring at Sirius. Of course this was stupid because I tripped over my own foot and went flying into the floor.

"Aww shit that really hurt!" I snapped trying to get up, only finding myself falling back down again.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked helping me up. I looked at him as if to say 'Do I look alright?' "Right that was a stupid question." He helped me over to the bed and I climbed in under the covers. "Ty, I'm sorry if this feels weird for you. Trust me cause it feels weird for me to."

"It's alright Sirius. We knew something like this was going to happen." I rested my head on the pillow closing my eyes. I felt him get in next to me and I sighed quietly. "Night Sirius." I muttered into the silent night.

"Night Tyler." he mumbled a couple of minutes after myself. I smiled slightly before drifting off into a dream, replaying Sirius' last words.


	4. Chapter 4

_I was sitting in a field playing with a little boy. The boy must have been about two-three years old. I tickled him and loved the way he laughed. I picked him up and pulled him into a hug._

_"Mummy, where's Da?" he asked in a sweet little voice that made my heart skip a beat._

_"He's at work Hunter." I replied stroking his black curly hair. The summer sun went in and I and Hunter were left in darkness. I pulled him closer to, keeping him warm against the harsh wind._

_"Ma, I'm scared" Hunter muttered hiding against me. I stroked his hair trying to calm him._

_"There's nothing to be scared of Hunter." I mumbled resting my head against his shoulder. We sat there for a few minutes in silence before they came._

_"Ah Tyler, you thought you could hide from us?" a dark voice asked. I looked up to see Lucius Malfoy standing there with five other men._

_"I wasn't hiding. What are you doing here?" I snapped getting up, keeping Hunter in my arms, protecting him from them._

_"The Dark Lord wants you Tyler. He also wants Sirius." he replied getting closer to me. I backed up until I felt the tree I had been sitting under against my back._

_"I've told you before and I will tell you again. We are not going to join the Dark Lord." I said sternly hiding Hunter's face from them. Lucius laughed stepping even closer._

_"You know you made him very pissed off last time you declined. Would you like to piss him off again?" he stated looking into my eyes._

_"I don't care. No if you don't mind I have to get Hunter home." I cried fiercely pushing Lucius away and picking up my baby bag. Lucius grabbed my wrist before I could apparated._

_"You made a stupid mistake when you had Hunter. Do you want to know why?" he whispered into my ear. I looked at him questioning him. "It's so easy to get to you now Tyler. All we have to do is take him away from you and we've got you." As he said this he pulled Hunter from my grip and passed him to one of the other Deatheaters. This Deatheater pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hunter._

_"Okay I'll join just give Hunter back to me." I snapped in a hurry, just wanting my baby back. Lucius smiled and turned away._

_"Oh I don't think I can do that." The Deatheater who had Hunter muttered. "Let me have some fun." He smiled at me before putting Hunter on the floor. "Crucio" he screamed casting the spell at Hunter. Hunter screamed, rolling in pain, crying out for me. _

_"STOP. JUST STOP!" I screamed crying as well. "He's a baby just stop it!" The Deatheaters laughed and continued. The Deatheater who had cursed Hunter first pointed his wand at him._

_"Avada Kedavra" he spat. Hunter lay motionless on the ground tears slowly falling from his face._

_"HUNTER!" I screamed running to him. I picked him up looking into his opened grey eyes. "My baby, my little baby." Tears continued to fall and I couldn't even believe that they would kill my baby. _

"Tyler! Tyler wake up now!" someone spat shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Sirius leaning over me. My face felt wet and I couldn't help but shake. "Tyler what happened?" Sirius ran a hand through my hair trying to get me to calm down.

"T-t-they ki-killed h-h-him." I stuttered, still crying. Sirius looked worried.

"They killed who?" he asked grabbing my shoulders. I looked up into his eyes and froze. "Who did they kill?" he asked again but this time more sternly.

"Our baby." I cried into his chest. I heard him take in a breath before he stroked my hair again trying to calm me down.

"Shh, it's alright Tyler. They won't hurt us." he mumbled into my hair, hugging me to try to stop me from shivering. I closed my eyes resting my head against his chest.

I woke up feeling really tired. I looked around the room feeling slightly confused. Oh yeah your living with Sirius for the year for that stupid foundation thing. I got out of bed, noticing that Sirius was already up, and made my way down stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Sirius already making breakfast. He looked up when I walked into the kitchen.

"Go sit down, I'll bring yours over." He whispered nodding towards the table. I followed his orders sitting at the table. A few seconds after I sat down Sirius came over placing a cooked breakfast in front of me. He sat opposite me tucking into his own breakfast.

"Thanks" I sighed cutting up my egg. I looked up at him to see him trying to focus on something.

"It's okay." he replied over a mouthful of food. We sat there in silence for about five minutes before Sirius had enough. "Ty? What happened last night?" I looked up at him sighing. I got up, picking up my plate, and headed towards the sink I dumped the plate in and started to wash it.

"It was nothing Sirius." I stressed staring into the bubbly water. Sirius came up behind me placing his plate on the side next to the sink.

"It wasn't anything Tyler." he replied through gritted teeth while watching me wash the dishes.

"Sirius I said it was nothing. Can't you trust me?" I asked turning towards him.

"No I can't trust you. If it was truly nothing then you wouldn't have woken me up at one in the morning crying and shaking like a mad man." he answered placing both hands on my shoulders. "Can you please tell me Tyler?" I looked up into his grey eyes and felt my eyes sting. His eyes reminded me of Hunter so much. When I looked into his eyes last night I knew that Sirius was Hunter's father. I didn't even realise I was crying until Sirius wiped my cheeks. "Tyler, can you answer me now." I nodded looking down at the floor.

"I was in a field with a baby. He called me 'mummy'. I knew he was mine then because I felt like he was me. Some Deatheaters came and asked if I would join Voldemort and I declined. Lucius was there and he said something about me making a stupid mistake by having the baby. He took the baby from me and handed him to another Deatheater, who then started cursing the baby." I looked up into Sirius' eyes closing my own before continuing. "He killed him Sirius. He killed my baby." Sirius pulled me into his arms rubbing my back trying to calm me.

"It's alright Tyler. It was just a dream." he muttered stroking my hair. "What was the baby's name?" I looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Hunter." I smiled at the memory of the little baby.

"You said last night that they killed our baby?" he said slowly looking down at me. I nodded wiping my eyes. "How do you know he was my son?" I smiled at him.

"He had your eyes." I claimed hugging myself. Sirius pulled me into a hug once again.

"Tyler, I promise you I won't let that happen okay." He declared into my hair. I pulled away and looked up at him. I quickly pecked his lips before pulling out of his arms.

"I know." I whispered before walking out into the hallway. Just as I was about to walk up the stairs the doorbell won't off. "I'll get it!" I shouted making my way towards the door. I opened the door to see a confused looking Lily and a pissed off James there. "What the hell are you doing here?" I looked at them waiting for them to answer.

"Remember last night on the phone? I told you that I'd come and knock on you in the morning and we'll go check out the village. James came with me because he wanted to hang out with Sirius." Lily stated giving me a weird look.

"Well you better come in. Lil's you want to come upstairs and wait for me to change before we go?" I asked looking at her. She nodded and followed me towards the master bedroom.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded once we were alone. I looked at her a frowned.

"What was what?" I asked confused.

"You kissing Sirius!" she shouted. I stood there with my eyes wide.

"About that look he was just comforting me." I muttered looking through my wardrobe for something to wear.

"Comforting you? My ass was he doing that!" she snapped sitting on the edge of the bed.

"He was Lil's. I had a bad dream last night and he asked me about it. I told him and he just said it was nothing to worry about." I quickly threw at her before walking out of the room into the bathroom. I jumped into the shower for a quick wash, and then jumped back out again drying myself quickly before throwing on a pair of jeans and a green tank top. I brushed my teeth and dragged a comb through my hair before heading back to my room. "Come on let's go." I looked at her grabbing a bag, shoving my wand and some money. We headed down stairs and into the kitchen where James and Sirius were. When we walked in they seemed to be having a very serious conversation in whispers.

"James, Ty and I are going to look around the village. We'll be back in no less than an hour." Lily made known to James then going over and kissing him on the cheek. I just watched as she came back and headed towards the door. I waved at Sirius before following her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you just kiss my brother?" I asked Lily as I made our way down to the day-care centre. I watched as she blushed and cleared her throat.

"Umm, yeah. Don't look at me like that Tyler, I'm meant to be his 'wife' so excuse me for trying to act like it." Lily defended herself and her actions.

"Hey I'm meant to be Sirius' wife but you don't see me kissing his cheek before I leave to go out do you?" I replied opening the door to the day-care. Lily looked at me raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, you go kissing him full on." she shot back looking around the centre.

"I do not! It was only a peck on the lips for saying thank you." I argued dragging her out. There was silence while we walked around the little village. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" I wondered bumping her shoulder against mine after half an hour walking around. She bumped back laughing.

"Sure. Come on let's get back." She demanded dragging me towards my house.

We walked through the door, walking into the kitchen. Lily turned the kettle on and I jumped on the worktop table, swinging my legs.

"Sirius we're home!" I shouted letting him know.

"Yeah, we're in the front room!" he boomed back. Lily looked at me and smiled. I gave her a look shaking my head.

"Tea or coffee?" she asked getting out two mugs.

"Coffee, I can't stand tea." I said disgusted at the thought of drinking tea while jumping off the side, pulling out the bread, butter and some sandwich paste. I grabbed four plates from the cupboard and started on the sandwiches.

"Look at you becoming the perfect housewife." Lily muttered pouring the water. I laughed shaking my head.

"God, Lily you sound so lame." I snorted cutting the sandwiches. I placed them onto the plates before carrying two into the boys. James held out his hand not even thanking me, while Sirius smiled giving me a wink.

"Thanks." He cheekily replied as he sat up, removing his feet off the sofa.

"Lily and James are staying for dinner. Don't ask me what we've got because I'm making whatever I can be bothered to find in the fridge." I mentioned walking back into the kitchen.

"I completely understand you now." Lily sighed as I sat at the table with her. I gave her a look. "You love him don't you?"

"What?" I asked confused out of my mind.

"You love Sirius." she said nodded her head. I blushed and looked away.

"So what if I do, you love James just as much as he loves you. Don't deny it because I know you do." I retort smiling at the look on her face.

"Fine I won't deny it but you need to get together with him, or at least tell him." She advised going as red as her hair.

"I will if you will!" I said putting out my hand. She shook it nodding her head.

"Deal!"

"Sirius, James dinner!" Lily shouted as I placed the dishes on the table. The boys ran in taking seats opposite each other. Lily brought a bottle of wine over pouring it into our glasses. Lily sat next to James, leaving me to sit next to Sirius. She gave me a sugar coated smile and I just glared.

"This is really good." James muttered through his food. Sirius nodded his head in agreement as the two demolished their dinner. I looked at them in disgust.

"Pigs!" I seethed under my breath.

After dinner we all went into the front room to watch one of the new released wizard films they brought out. I looked over to the other sofa and saw Lily and James snuggled up. I couldn't help the smile form on my lips. Sirius pulled my closer and my smile grew. Half an hour into the film the doorbell went. I looked up at Sirius then looked at the clock. Who would be knocking at eleven O'clock? I walked to the door only to find an envelope on the door step. I walked back into the front room, switching on the light. Sirius looked up and turned off the TV. I held up the envelope reading the front

"To Mr and Mrs Black and Mr and Mrs Potter." I said confused. Lily looked at me confused as well.

"Open it then Ty!" James mumbled getting up from the couch. I did as he said and read the letter.

"I am sorry to give you this letter so late in the evening, but being Headmaster has its down points. In this letter is very important information. This letter will be the beginning of your life this year. You will no longer have the need to come to Hogwarts to be taught but you will have assignments to complete and tasks to endure. The man of the house will have to find a job that will also ensure him to earn money and still have time to do his studies. The woman in the house will go by cleaning, cooking and doing her studies as well. Even though you will no longer be going to Hogwarts you will still have to endure the after school exams and will have to do all homework. If there is any need for you to speak to a teacher feel free to come up to the school and visit. This year we will also be holding many balls, parties and events in which you will help with. I hope you get on well during your time living in this little town and I would like to inform you all that there will be a meeting held in the church this Sunday.

Yours Albus Dumbledore."

After I read out the letter there was complete silence.

"Hey Sirius do you think they would let us both work in the pub next door or do you reckon we have to work in Hogsmead?" James asked sounding excited about getting a job.

"Properly have to work in Hogsmead." Sirius replied reading over the letter.

"Come on James we better get back home." Lily muttered grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the door. "See you tomorrow Ty." I waved before looking back at Sirius.

"Coming up to bed?" I asked making my way to the stairs.

"Yeah I'll be up in a minute." he called after me.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday arrived in not time and all seven couples made their way to the church. When they arrived Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey were waiting for them.

"This is the next part of the program that you all have to be part of. Madam Pomfrey will give you a potion and the potion will create a child for each couple to look after." Dumbledore said as Madam Pomfrey gave each couple a potion.

"You will need to add a hair from each of you before the female drinks it." She instructed to us all. Each couple followed her instructions and drank the potion. I looked at Sirius before downing the potion. Nothing happened and the couple looked around the room wondering if anyone had received a child. Every one of the six couples in the room had received a child all different ages. Mr and Mrs Weasley had received twins and a two year old; Lily and James had a one year old in a carry cot. I looked back at Sirius before looking around for a child. No child in sight.

After standing there for half an hour I began to get restless and I started to feel a little sick. "I don't think we are getting a child Sirius, maybe we should just go home." I muttered taking his hand dragging him out of the church back to their home.

"I just don't understand why we didn't get a child" Sirius whined bringing me closer to him as a strong wind made me shudder. I looked at him, quickly kissing him on the cheek.

"Maybe we just weren't meant to have a kid for this part of the program." I sadly replied giving him the key so he could unlock the door. The door flew open as another strong wide blew past us. I shivered once again before stepping in before Sirius.

"Do you want a coffee or anything before we hit the sack?" he asked going into the kitchen. I followed him in but just as I entered the room I began to get really dizzy and leaned against the door frame to support myself.

"I think I'm just going to crash, I'm not exactly feeling well." I confessed closing my eyes, trying to get rid of the dizziness. I felt a cold hand rest on my cheek and I opened my eyes, to look up into Sirius'.

"You're burning up, are you sure you're feeling okay?" he asked sounding worried. I shook my head still resting against the door frame.

"I'm really tired, I just want to sleep. Can you take me up to bed please?" I begged sending plea with my eyes.

"Sure, come here." he lifted me up and carried me up the stairs to our bed. He placed me on the bed before going to my bedside table and pulling out a pair of shorts and a PJ top. I quickly changed, climbed under the covers and rested against the big pillow. I felt the bed move next to me and looked over to see Sirius. I moved over, turning to face him and rested my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I closed my eyes. It felt odd to be hugging Sirius, but I had gotten used to it ever since that one bad dream at the begging of the program. I forgot about everything and went restlessly into a deep sleep.

I twisted in my sleep and automatically needed to go for the toilet. I rushed out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. I relaxed once my bladder reduced, sighing with pleasure. I pulled up my shorts and pulled down my top only for it to ride up again. I looked down and screamed. I heard banging from the bedroom and before I knew it Sirius was in the bathroom.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked out of breath, searching the room. I looked up at him with huge eyes before pointing down at my stomach. Sirius' eyes grew huge as well.

"I think I know why we didn't get our bundle of joy." I whispered shocked gliding my hand across the bump. I felt a slight nudge and grabbed Sirius' hand resting it on the bump. There was another nudge, this time under his hand. He looked up at me shocked.

"Is th-that, d-did i-it just kick?" he asked amazed. I smiled and hugged him.

"Yeah it did. Sirius you have to tell James." I declared sorry to leave him with the dirty work. Sirius sighed before guiding me out of the bathroom.

"I will, but first you get back into bed and I'll call Madam Pomfrey, so she can check on you." he put me in bed before calling Dumbledore's number.


	7. Chapter 7

Twenty minutes later Madam Pomfrey was in our room checking my bulging stomach.

"Never has this happened with my potion before." she mumbled concern filling her voice as she checked my pulse.

"But Tyler and the baby will be okay?" Sirius asked a little panicked. He received a look from the young nurse.

"Yes, but you must take good care of them Mr Black." Madam Pomfrey turned back to me smiling. "It seems the potion has made you five months pregnant Tyler. I assume you will continue to grow until your due date, which is December time. Treat her well Sirius." she mentioned before leaving the house leaving me and Sirius alone. Sirius sat down on the bed next to me, lacing his hand on my bump without thinking about it. I frowned slightly and watched him carefully. I groaned in pain at a very strong kick, which was right under his hand,

"Fuck, shit, you son of a bitch!" I shouted sitting myself up rubbing to spot where the baby kicked.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked slightly worried again, placing his hand over mine.

"I'm great I just think this baby like his daddy." I muttered taking a deep breath.

"He?" Sirius asked. I shrugged sitting up without hurting this newly growing bump.

"Well I'm not going to call him Sirius if that's what you want. And he is a lot better than her." I explained blushing slightly.

"Well, you keep calling my tadpole that." he muttered smiling.

"Tadpole?" I asked confused looking at him weirdly.

"Well me missed the months where he would be like a tadpole and well you know sperm kind of looks like a tadpole, so I thought until we come up with names for him or her I'd just call it tadpole." he mumbled going red which made me laugh.

"I like tadpole." I stated resting my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine laughing slightly as well.

"I'm glad we're getting alone Tyler, I like it." he announced stroking my hair.

"Yeah I like it too. I can't believe we've been living together for like four weeks and I'm now carrying your child without us even having sex." I replied looking at him through my eye lashes.

"Yeah it's weird don't you think?" Sirius asked before sitting back against the bed pulling me with him.

We sat there for half an hour talking about non-sense while he stroked the bump, until the door went. Sirius got up to answer the door thinking it was wise that he answered the door seeing as I was in my condition.

"Where's Tyler?" I heard James ask as he came into the house.

"She's in bed." Sirius mumbled before shutting the door.

"Why?" I heard Lily ask confused. There was complete silence before anyone answered.

"She's not feeling well." Sirius replied after the few minutes' silence.

"Well I'll just go up and see id Harry's auntie is feeling any better." James muttered sounding worried.

"James don't go." Sirius cried, but his warning was too late as the door opened and James walked in. He smiled before looking down and realising the hand I had rested on my stomach.

"James-" I started before I was cut off.

"I'm going to kill him!" he growled before turning around and storming off downstairs. "I knew you liked her and all Sirius, but did you really think I would put up with you if I found out you did something like that to her? When did you do it? Last year before school finished?" he shouted making me jump out of bed, well get out as fast as I could. I ran into the hallway and down the stairs to see Sirius pinned against the wall and a terrified Lily holding a crying Harry.

"James this is not his fault!" I said loud enough for him to hear. Sirius looked at me and glared.

"Tyler get back to bed! It's not good for you or the baby." he snapped pushing James away and stepping towards me.

"I'm only pregnant Sirius, not dying!" I muttered looking over at James. "You and Lily got little Harry and the others got their kids, but me and Sirius got tadpole." I used Sirius' name for the baby knowing he would be smiling right now.

"Tadpole?" Lily and James asked confused.

"She's talking about the baby." Sirius laughed; James seemed to have calmed down.

"So you two didn't have sex?" he asked glancing between the pair of us.

"James I'm pretty sure I would have been showing like this the last time you saw me? You must be really blind or we are telling the truth." I said stating the obvious going into the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sirius asked following me into the kitchen, where I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Getting coffee." I muttered about to take a sip.

"No way! You are not turning my child into a hyper caffeine child." he expressed taking the mug away and replacing it with a glass of milk. "This is a lot better and it will make both you and tadpole stronger." And with that the great Sirius Black forgot his manwhore days and changed his whole attitude and ruled me over. Yeah he wishes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sirius how do you expect me to do my school projects if you won't let me out of bed?" I shouted down to him, glaring at my bump.

"You're not meant to." he called up to me. "Now stop shouting, I can't finish my potions work."

"Right that's it if your dad wants to play like this I will get him back just as bad. I hate his attitude right now!" I muttered to tadpole before climbing out of bed and walking down stairs into the kitchen. I made sure I made a lot of noise as I opened and closed the cupboards, trying to attract his attention.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I heard him ask from behind me. I turned and glared at him.

"Sirius I'm craving chocolate! How can you not expect me to when I'm carrying your child?" I shouted looking back through the cupboards looking for that god damn chocolate. "Sirius there is no fucking chocolate!"

"Hey Tyler don't swear in front of tadpole! If you want chocolate so bad I'll go buy you some, but get your arse up to bed now!" he muttered guiding me to the stairs.

"Make sure you buy me at least ten big bars of chocolate. He really wants some." I pronounced watching him close the door as he left for the shop. Yes victory is mine. I quickly ran into the study and went over to my desk and begun working on my potions work. I got the cauldron set up and started throwing the ingredients in. Smoke came out showing that I had completed the first and second stages of the potion. As I read through the next instructions and was ready to put the next ingredients in when the door opened,

"Tyler I've got you damn chocolate." he shouted up the stairs before opening the door into the study. "What are you doing?" he snapped when he saw me making the potion.

"I'm just trying to get on with my work!" I said through gritted teeth. Sirius came over covering my potion with a lid before dragging me away.

"You should even be doing this. You know the fumes and smoke could kill the baby. Do you want him dead?" he spat in my face clearly pissed off. I gave him a glare and pulled away from him.

"I care about this baby. You know I do!" I shouted before running out of the house.

I quickly made my way down the footpath, knocking on James and Lily's front door. I wanted them to open the door before Sirius came and followed me. James answered the door and I barged through.

"What are you doing here?" he asked surprised, I gave him a look and walked down into the front room finding Lily there watching Harry play on a play mat. I dropped down onto the spare sofa relaxing.

"Sirius is doing my head in. Whatever you do James do not let him in not matter what!" I spat closing my eyes leaning against the sofa.

"How?" Lily asked smiling as Harry giggled to himself.

"He won't let me move. I have to spend every minute in bed. He brings me food and water. If I want a shower he insists I have a bath and he has to wait outside and I can't even lock the door. He won't let me move without his consent. I can't even do my school work with him watching my every move. He nearly ripped my arms off earlier because he got pissed off when I didn't listen to him!" I moaned, sifting as tadpole kicked me hard. He always did that whenever I spoke or thought badly of Sirius. It's like the baby was on his side. I glared at him. "Don't you start or I won't feed you that chocolate daddy brought you!"

"Okay that's it I'm defiantly getting Sirius now." James muttered leaving the house.

"Please Lily; don't let Sirius take me back to that house." I begged her getting on my knees.

"Okay, okay I'll help you, but get off your knees or you will never be able to get up." She affirmed sitting on my couch this time.

"No! Absolutely not!" Sirius shouted pacing in front of us.

"Come on Sirius it's just one night. It won't hurt." Lily said giving him pleading eyes. Sirius turned on her.

"I can't believe you Lily. You're meant to be a mother and you want to take a pregnant woman to a pub! I am not allowing it. That is my child in there!" he snapped pointing at my stomach making a point. Lily looked pissed off, so James took Harry from her arms before he could be put into any harm.

"I can't believe you! She doesn't belong to you! She can make her own choices." Lily shouted pointing her figure at Sirius.

"And what if she hurts the baby? What will you do then?" he shouted back. I had enough with their shouting so I jumped up and turned to the door to leave. Just before I left I turned back to face Sirius.

"I hate you Sirius Black!"

I turned back again and walked through the door, only to be kicked hardly by the raging boy inside me. He kicked me so hard I grabbed the door frame but still managed to fall down.

"Oh God! What the hell did you do that for?" I snapped at the baby. I was just about to get up when a pair of strong arms picked me up.

"See she is in no state to go to a pub, now if you don't mind I'm taking her home." Sirius muttered dragging me home.

Neither of us spoke on the short journey back to the house and I stole a glance at him. He was pissed off. We reached our bedroom and he sat on the bed his head in his hands. I stood there awkwardly.

"Sirius?" I whispered resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you ever do that again?" I nodded even though he wouldn't be able to see it. I also stroked his hair giving him comfort. "Do you know how scared I was when I watched you walk out of that door? I was petrified that you would get hurt. Something could have happened to you. Something could have happened to the baby. I didn't know if you were going to come home Ty." I sat next to him and hugged him to me, still stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but you can't keep me shut up in here. I have school work to do as well." I stated. He looked up and our eyes connected.

"Okay, just promise me you will tell me if you're going to go somewhere." he whispered, as his hand stroked my cheek. I felt tingles at his touch.

"I promise." I muttered not taking my eyes from his.

Sirius smiled slightly and started to lean in. My heart started beating so hard I'm sure he could have heard it. His lips slowly met mine and I sighed into the kiss, relaxing, leaning in for more. Sirius kissed me stronger, more passionately. I opened my mouth and his tongue entered, dancing with mine. I was really enjoying myself, until the baby kicked me. He really did like ruining my good moods. I gasped and pulled away, lying down on the bed, taking slow deep breaths. I rested my hand on the bump stroking it gently. Sirius looked worried, but I couldn't help but smile.

"I really think this child likes you. He always kicks me when you're around." I whined as he lay next to me.

"Really?" he asked holding his hand over my one on the bump.

"Yeah, he kicked me the hardest when you kissed me just now. I think he likes that his parents are getting so close." I laughed resting my head on his shoulder.

"He's not the only one." Sirius muttered before kissing me again. I smiled into the kiss and snuggled up to him.


	9. Chapter 9

October 31st - Halloween - 7 months into the pregnancy

"Are you ready to go Ty?" Sirius shouted up to me.

"I'm not going!" I exclaimed, sitting on the bed reading through baby names.

"Yes you are!" Sirius shouted once again, starting to climb the stairs.

"I have grown to like this bed and I don't plan on moving for anything." I muttered as he walked into the room. Sirius stood in the doorway shaking his head.

"You have to go. It's part of the program."

"Yeah, everything is part of the program. Why don't you try being seven months pregnant? It's not as easy as it looks!" I spat getting out of bed. "I'm not going anywhere. I look fat!" I stared at myself in the mirror turning trying to make myself look slim.

"You don't look fat, you look great." He walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a long white top. "Get changed or we'll be late!"

"Fine whatever you say." I cried taking the cloths from him. After I was dressed I walked over to Sirius' wardrobe and pulled out his favourite Quidditch team.

"Why do we even have to go?" I asked as we sat in the carriage that took us up to Hogwarts. Sirius kissed my hair and his arm wrapped around my waist.

"We have to because it's part of the program." he whispered in my ear. "You're in a mood because you didn't get any action from me last night." I blushed and looked at him.

"I have never got any action from you Sirius." I argued back at him with a slight smile on my face.

"Yeah, but you really wanted me last night. Have you ever wondered what James would do if he found out about the physical attraction you have for me." he whispered back. I looked at him with huge eyes.

"You wouldn't tell him!" I shouted shocked.

"I would and then you would never get any. If you behave tonight then it might just slip my mind and we could have some fun." he whispered kissing my hair again. My heart fluttered and tadpole kicked making me jump.

"I really hate it when you do that Orion!" I snapped at the baby.

"Orion?" Sirius asked confused. I blushed and looked away.

"I thought maybe we could have named him after you. And no we are not calling him Sirius hence for the Orion." I muttered hiding behind my hair.

"Orion was my dad's name." he quietly muttered. "He was a good man; it was my mother that always abused me, trying to get me to join the Dark Lord. I'll tell you it was a sad day when she killed him. I appreciate you calling the baby after him." Sirius thanked me by kissing me on the lips.

The great hall was decorated with all scary things and there were pumpkins floating from the ceiling. I looked around amazed. I looked at Sirius and smiled at him. I never thought they would go all out and fully decorate the great hall.

"This is amazing." I muttered as Sirius took my hand, dragging me over to James, Lily and baby Harry. James was playing with Harry, throwing him in the air and catching him again.

"Hey Ty, how's the baby?" Lily asked as I joined her at one of the round tables sighing as the pressure left my feet.

"I will praise the day this baby gets out." I smiled rubbing the bump. Lily laughed and handed me a glass of pumpkin juice.

"That is pumpkin juice your drinking right?" Sirius asked holding a baby Harry in his arms now. I looked at him and stood up. "Where are you going now?" I looked at him again before answering.

"Your son wants me to go to the toilet, so if you will excuse me, I'll be leaving." I stressed walking out into the hallway walking to the toilet. I relaxed as the fluid left my body, leaving me to feel un-bloated. I walked back into the hall, making my way to the great hall. On my way there I bumped into Lucius, Regulus, Snape and a few others of their followers watching me.

"We're been waiting for you Tyler." Lucius muttered as they al circled around me. I looked at them all and rested my hand on little Orion.

"And why would you do that?" I asked watching all them, but mainly watched Lucius. He stepped forward and placed his hands on my upper arms, tightly.

"Join us Tyler. Join the Dark Lord." he waited for my answer.

"No!" I spat in his face shoving his arms off me and running into the great hall. I ran straight over to Lily, who was alone, taking a seat at the table next to her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked concerned. I looked around making sure no one was around.

"Lucius and his followers were waiting outside the toilet for me. He grabbed me and the others circled around leaving me no escape. Lucius asked me to join the Dark Lord." I sighed drinking more pumpkin juice.

"Oh God are you okay? What did you say? Tyler answer me!" she rushed getting out of her seat resting in front of me.

"I'm okay and of course I said yes, what do you think?" I sarcastically muttered. I winced as Orion kicked me and quickly rubbed the spot breathing deep.

"Is Orion okay? Did they hurt him?" she asked rushing, getting a worried, crazy look on her face. Just at the meant when she said this Sirius and James came back over.

"Did who hurt who?" James asked worried at the look on Lily's face. Sirius looked up from Harry's smiling face to look at why there was such a fuss.

"Lucius and his followers were waiting for Tyler outside the toilet, he grabbed her by the arms, but she managed to get away." Lily rushed out, standing up and taking Harry into the comfort of her arms.

"He did what?" both Sirius and James shouted scaring me and making Orion kick me again.

"Can you please stop doing that?" I snapped at Orion as he kicked me so hard I took in a deep intake of breath.

"Are you okay Ty? Is the baby okay? Is Orion okay?" Sirius asked rushing to me resting a hand on Orion. I looked at him with this sudden weird expression. Why was he acting like this? This wasn't his normal behaviour. Something was wrong and I needed to find out. "Tyler would you answer me!"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just a bit shocked." I muttered looking at Lily. She smiled slightly hugging Harry to her.

"And the baby?" James asked worried taking a step closer resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh he's okay; I'm just really tired now." I yawned proving my point. Sirius quickly stood and walked over to Dumbledore muttering an explanation. He quickly came back muttering something to James before helping me up.

"Come on we're going home, got special permission from Dumbledore. See you tomorrow James, Lily." he muttered before guiding me out of the hall down through the entrance hall and waited for a carriage.

"Sirius you don't have to come, I'll just go by myself." I whispered resting my head against his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be a great husband if I let my pregnant wife go home by herself after she got attacked by my cousin's husband." he mumbled stroking my hair and opening the door the carriage as it arrived.

"Yeah well everything happens to me." I muttered closing my eyes against his chest taking a deep breath smelling his natural smell. I smiled against that smell and snuggled up closer.

"Yeah well I'll keep you safe." I heard him mutter before I feel asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where exactly is James taking Lily?" I asked Sirius as I played with Harry on the floor. It was now a week before Christmas and me and Sirius had agreed to watch Harry so James could take Lily out.

"I have no idea, somewhere in Hogsmead, they will be back before ten, because Lily wants Harry to be in his own bed." he replied placing a glass of water on the coffee table for me. Sirius joined me and Harry on the floor and started playing row-row-row-your-boat with him. Lily taught it to James and Sirius when they ran out of nursery rhymes to sing. Harry laughed and Sirius had a huge smile on his face. I sat there watching two of the six most important people in my life. They looked so cute together playing on the floor. I never knew Sirius had it in him to act like such a good dad. I knew that when Orion comes Sirius would protect him and be the best dad ever. I rested my back against the sofa and slowly closed my eyes listening to Harry's delightful giggle.

I didn't get much sleep as a sudden sharp pain went through me. I snapped my eyes open and rubbed the spot where it hurt. I've never felt it like this before. I looked at Sirius who was still playing with Harry, this time he was reading him a book. I got up, muttering about needing the toilet. As I reached the top of the stairs the sharp pain came again, but this time it was followed by a trail of water running down my leg. I could have lied and said I didn't panic but I did. I could have called for Sirius but I thought that would be a bit extreme. Instead I walked into our bedroom, picking up my muggle phone (Dumbledore had given them to me and Lily) and rang Lily.

"Hello?" she muttered into the phone in a dream state.

"Lily I need your help." I whispered into the phone.

"What is it Ty?" she asked sounding slightly concerned.

"Well I think my water has just broken." I muttered looking down at the wet patch in my jeans.

"WHAT!" Lily shouted making me hold the phone away.

"What's wrong?" I heard James ask in the background.

"I think the baby is coming." I replied taking in a sharp breath as another sharp pain ran through me.

"Right okay, me and James our on our way, I'll call Madam Pomfrey and you just stay where you are." she muttered and I heard chairs scrapping the floor.

"Okay, and hurry I NEED you here Lily." I stressed before hanging up.

I was only waiting five minutes before there was constant banging on the front door.

"Alright I'm coming, I'm coming." Sirius mumbled as he went to answer the door. I heard the door bang open and slam shut again.

"Where is Tyler?" Lily snapped fiercely.

"She's upstairs, why?" Sirius asked he didn't get a reply because Lily raced up stairs straight to me. "Lily what's going on?" Sirius shouted up to her.

"Well umm, Tyler's gone into labour." James muttered when there was no reply.

"What? When? How?" Sirius asked confused and sounding worried.

"She called Lily about ten minutes ago telling her. How come you didn't know?" James asked but got no answer. Sirius came rushing into the room glancing at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whined sounding hurt.

"I didn't want to worry you and I kind of panicked." I muttered wincing in pain.

"Don't worry Madam Pomfrey will be here any moment now." Lily soothed noticing my pain. Just as she said this there was a knock at the door, which James answered, Madam Pomfrey soon joined us in the bedroom.

"I knew you would be having the baby any day now." she calmly stated popping her bag on the bed. "Right Sirius out this isn't something you would want to see." she shooed him away but he didn't move.

"I'm staying here; it's my child as well." He demanded defending himself.

"Fine if you wish, but I advise you that it is best if you try to comfort Tyler." she sighed pulling out a needle. "I'm just going to give you an injection that will speed up the progress." I nodded and let her stick the needle in my arm. "Right this should relax you and give the baby a nudge which he will understand for as his way of pushing himself out. When I tell you to push you must do so." I nodded again taking Sirius' hand in mine. He gave me a little squeeze.

"You can do this Ty." he whispered in my ear while we waited for the medication to work.


	11. Chapter 11

"Right push." Madam Pomfrey instructed. I looked at her shocked.

"What now?" I asked knowing my voice gave away how scared I was. She looked at me and sighed.

"Yes now Tyler. It's time and the baby wants to come out. I wouldn't make you do this if you weren't meant to." she replied while I looked at Sirius.

"Are you ready to be a dad?" I asked ignoring what Madam Pomfrey just said. Sirius looked at me and smiled.

"I've been waiting since that day in the church. Now just push so I can see my son." he demanded giving my hand a gentle squeeze. I looked at Lily who was stood on my other side helping Madam Pomfrey.

"You ready to be an auntie Lily?" I asked trying to prevent this for as long as I could.

"Yes I am Tyler, but you need to stop preventing it and just push this baby out." she said in a stern tone knowing my plan from the beginning. I was ready now and I wanted to hold this baby in my arms. I took in a deep breath before pushing my hardest.

The pain a woman had to go through just to bring a child into the world was too painful for me to even put into words. Picture being stabbed by a hundred knifes and needles at the same time over and over again a thousand times. Also add on that stubbing your toe every two seconds, while having the worst stomach camps that last for a lifetime. Even through all that it doesn't sum up to giving birth. I wanted to give up many times, but I looked around and saw Sirius' proud face, encouraging me to continue and just him doing that made me want to bring his child into the world. With a final push I heard a baby cry, I stopped pushing and looked at the bundle of blankets. I then looked at Madam Pomfrey waiting for the news.

"It's a boy." she cried happily handing him over to me. Tears fell down from my cheeks as I brought this new baby boy against my chest. I stroked his cheek with my finger feeling the happiest in a long time.

"My beautiful Orion." Muttered crying, I looked up at Sirius and laughed when I saw him crying. "What are you crying about?" I looked at him waiting for a reply.

"I guess I'm just really happy." he whispered wiping his tears away. I looked at Lily who was looking at Sirius in a weird expression. I shrugged at her before looking back at Sirius.

"Do you want to hold your son?" I asked him as I lifted Orion towards him. He nodded taking Orion from me and holding him to his chest.

"Hello baby. I'm your daddy." he cooed rocking him gently back and forth.

"Well it looks like my work here is done. The nursery has developed to Orion's needs and has baby clothes to fit his size. You should get him changed and into a nappy within the next ten minutes. After you have changed him I want you to try to feed him the natural way, Lily can help you with that, but after his feed you put him down in the Moses basket which Lily will bring in from the nursery and then you both get some rest." she muttered telling Lily to get the Moses basket. Before she left she turned to Sirius who was still holding Orion. "Take care of them Sirius and if you need any help you can ask me or even James and Lily." and with that the medi-witch left the house leaving me with my new family.

"Lily did you want to hold your nephew?" I asked her when she came in with the Moses basket.

"Oh please." she whispered sitting on the edge of the bed. Sirius handed Orion over to her and she held him carefully in her arms cradling him with care. "He's beautiful." she stated more to herself then me. I looked at Sirius who had now wrapped me in his arms stroking my hair.

"I'm so proud of you." he muttered as I rested my head on his chest.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." I replied playing with the fingers of his hand that rested on his stomach.

"You would have had Lily." he answered still stroking my hair. I got up from leaning on his chest and looked him in the eye.

"But I needed you here." I expressed letting every word sink in for him to understand that I really did need him. I knew he understood because he leaned in and kissed me ever so gently. I kissed him back before pulling back and looking at Orion. "I need to change him before putting him down." I got up carefully, with Sirius hovering behind me, took Orion from Lily's arms ever so gently and carried him into the nursery. I placed him on the changing mat and smiled at how small my baby looked.

"Do you want me to watch him while you get his clothes?" Sirius asked standing behind me.

"That would be amazing." I muttered walking over to one of the dressers. I opened the top draw and pulled out a vest, before opening the bottom draw and pulling out a baby blue all-in-one baby grow. I also pulled out baby blue slippers to cover his feet and a matching hat and mittens. I turned around to walk back to Orion and suddenly stopped when I saw Sirius playing with his hand. This brought a smile to my face and I continued to walk over to the changing mat. "Can you pass me a nappy from under here please?" Sirius bent down pulling a nappy out handing it over. I gently lifted up Orion's legs sliding the nappy under before fastening it up. I slipped on his vest, and then the baby grow along with the slippers, mittens and hat. He looked really cute for a new born baby. "I can't believe he's ours"

"Well keep believing it Ty because we have him for a while." he replied wrapping his arms around me as I cradled Orion to my chest. "You go feed him and I'll send Lily back up." he added kissing me on the lips before leaving. I walked back into the bedroom sitting on the bed waiting for Lily to come in. At the beginning of this program I hated it but now I really understand that it could be helping us to improve our lives when we leave school.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat there and watched little Orion in my arms as I waited for Lily to come up. He looked so sweet, but I knew he was going to turn out like Sirius in every way. He already looked a lot more like Sirius than I did. The black curly hair and the grey eyes, he even had his nose. I sighed as I stroked his hair softly letting myself relax and take in this new feeling.

"It's not as hard as it seems." Lily muttered making me look up. I frowned not getting what she was talking about. "Being a mum I mean. It gets easier and if you have trouble you've got me, James and Sirius to help you. Talking about Sirius you should have seen him when he told James he was a baby son. It was funny, he even told Harry about little Orion. I think he scared him to be honest." she muttered coming and sitting on the bed next to me.

"Lils I don't know if I'll be able to do this on my own." I sighed as Orion sifted in his sleep. "He's so small and I don't want to hurt him."

"You won't hurt him"

"How do you know? I might do it by accident. I don't think I could trust myself to be alone with him. He's the most precious thing I have and I know that I will somehow mess this up. I'm scared Lily and I don't like that, not now that Orion's here." I cried letting the tears fall as Lily embraced me in a hug.

"You don't have to go through this alone. I'll be there every step of the way." she soothed hugging me tightly. "I'm going to get James because he wants to meet his nephew." Lily got up leaving me in the room by myself.

I waited for James to come in and he did with a big smile.

"Let me hold my little Nephew!" he shouted as he came in the room taking Orion from my hands, rocking him back and forth.

"What no hello to your sister who just happened to bring your 'little nephew' into this world?" I muttered resting back against the bed. James looked up and smiled at me, while leaning forward and kissing my head.

"Yeah, well I'm proud of you; by bring this little fella into the world. Him and Harry can be the new Sirius and me." he stated proudly cuddling Orion close to him. I looked at him and laughed. Thinking about Sirius I should really ask James what he would think if I asked him if we started to date.

"James can I ask you something?" I asked quietly. James kind of understood that this was important and sat down and the bottom of the bed, still holding Orion, nodding to tell me to continue. "Well would you get angry if say Sirius and I started going out?" I watched him look at me before getting slightly worried.

"Why would you ask me that Ty? He's my best friend and you're my little sister. I'm bound to be protective of you when it comes to boys and then you go and fall for my best friend." he muttered looking at Orion instead of me.

"James I put up with you chasing after Lily for nearly seven years. She's my best friend, it's weird for me to see that you two like your time together now-a-days. I can't help it if I have these feelings for your best friend, it just happened and he makes me happy. He actually makes me feel safe, cared for and loved." I sighed in defeat. "It's alright if you don't want me to go out with him. I won't judge you; I understand that you're only trying to protect me." I looked up at him with a small smile.

"Okay, Fine you can go out with him, but it's only because the pair of you had this wonderful young man and that is the only reason, well apart from the fact that he makes you happy and really cares about you." he mumbled giving me a sincere smile. I leaned forward and hugged him, without hurting Orion.

"Thank you Jamie. Right I don't want to sound mean, but you are going to have to go. Take Lily and Harry with you as well. Orion and I need much sleep and I won't be able to do that with you in my house." I exclaimed kissing his cheek, taking Orion off him and placing him in his Moses basket. "Come round for dinner tomorrow, Sirius is cooking." I muttered before pushing him out the door.

I felt Sirius' arms wrap around me and I woke up. I turn round and looked at him.

"Hi" I whispered, resting my head on his chest. He kissed my head and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Hi." I looked up at him and smiled. "What's with the smile?" he asked frowning.

"Well besides the fact we have a beautiful sleeping baby boy over there, I'm happy here with you and there's the fact that James said we can go out because he knows you care about me." I murmured feeling like I could fly. Sirius' eyes grew wide.

"He said that?" he asked shocked. I looked up at him and laughed.

"Yeah. He said he was only agreeing because we made a wonderful young man that he seems very fond of." I muttered sighing.

"Well he wasn't wrong there." Sirius agreed before kissing me on the fore head again and stroking the small of my back.

"Oh yeah I invited them round for dinner tomorrow, told him you were cooking." I mentioned during a yawn.

"Yeah James said before he left. Get some sleep Ty, you will need it for the next couple of weeks." he mumbled against my hair.

"Night then."

"Night"


End file.
